


XC H2H: Thruple

by KneecapRock



Series: KneecapRock's stories from the Xenoblade Multiverse [7]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Queer Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneecapRock/pseuds/KneecapRock
Summary: This story and summary contain major Xenoblade Chronicles spoilersA micro fanfic. Shulk and Fiora, who have been dating for over a year, ask Melia to join their romantic relationship.This is a SFW story.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Fiora/Shulk
Series: KneecapRock's stories from the Xenoblade Multiverse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934293
Kudos: 5





	XC H2H: Thruple

**Heart-to-Heart: Thruple**

Spoiler warning: this contains major spoilers for Xenoblade Chronicles

  
  


Fiora: Hiya Melia!

Shulk: H-hey, Melia!

Melia: Oh, Fiora! Shulk! Hello!

Fiora: Thought we might find you here. You've really taken a liking to Outlook Park!

Melia: Indeed, I've grown quite fond of it here.

Shulk: This was always one of my favourite places growing up. It's such a nice park.

Fiora: It feels so different now, with this view of the sea, and the Bionis off in the distance. I think it was a nice change, personally.

Shulk: Yeah, same here!

Melia: It's a lovely day today. Have you come here on… a date? I can vacate this area for you, if you'd like.

Shulk: N-no! It's fine! We'd love your company!

Melia: *giggles* Oh Fiora, what do you do with this poor naive boy? Fear not, for unlike  _ someone _ , I am not oblivious to the romantic nature of outings such as these.

Shulk: Naive!? Naive to what?

Melia:  _ Precisely _ !

Fiora: Oh Shulk… heeheehee! But, wait, Melia! This time, please stay with us…

Melia: Hmm? Is this really  _ not  _ a date you two are on?

Fiora: No, what makes you think that?

Melia: I can see it from the looks on your faces. They tell a story of two people deeply in love... Two people who seek time and company with whom they love. I do not wish to interfere. Please, enjoy your outing! A gorgeous day such as this would be a shame to waste.

Shulk: !?

Fiora: O-oh… you read all that… just from our faces?

Melia: Of course! I can just tell these things… that, and I can see the picnic basket in your hands.

Melia, to herself:  _ (And… it is the kind of face which stares back at me through the mirror, every single day…) _

Fiora: Oh, well, yes, but this wasn’t supposed to be a date… We were actually looking for you, Melia!

Melia: Oh? Is that so?

Shulk: Yeah, we’d like to talk to you! That is, if you’re not too busy.

Melia: I can always make time for my friends. Besides, I’m not currently preoccupied with any official duties.

Fiora: Fantastic! We’ve brought some snacks and a blanket so us three can sit and chat!

Together, they made idle chatter as they prepared a place in the park to settle. Soon, they made themselves comfy on the soft blanket.

Fiora: Ah, this really is a lovely day. The breeze feels so good…

At those words, Shulk tensed up a little, and placed his hand on Fiora’s.

Fiora: Oh, Shulk, I’m sorry…

Melia: What is the matter?

Shulk: Oh, it’s just… Well, I’ve told this to Fiora, so she knows. The day Colony 9 was attacked, the day we thought Fiora had been killed… The last time we were here in Outlook Park together, she said those words. “The breeze feels so good… It’s so peaceful. You know Shulk, I hope every day can be like this, always.”

Shulk began to tear up, so Fiora wrapped her arms around him.

Fiora: Want me to tell Melia, Shulk?

Shulk nodded.

Fiora: He told me he had flashbacks of that day. Nightmares, too. It happened a lot when he thought I was dead, and it still happens sometimes. Not very often anymore, though.

Shulk fought back his tears.

Shulk: It’s just… hearing you say that *here,* in Outlook Park, it just… it just…

Shulk returned to quietly sobbing. Fiora grasped him tighter.

Fiora: It’s ok, Shulk. We understand…

Melia could barely contain tears of her own. Seeing Shulk this upset… She felt sad because he did.

Melia: Oh, Shulk… I had no idea you were going through such trauma… I’m so sorry…

After a moment, Shulk wiped away the tears. Fiora and Melia cheered him up again, and soon enough they were in the middle of a lively conversation. They shared snacks and beverages, laughed, smiled, and gleefully shared in each other’s company. Time flew as the three friends spent the afternoon together at the park.

Fiora: So, Melia… we haven't even gotten to what we wanted to talk to you about yet!

Melia: Ah yes, I'd forgotten that you'd like a word about something.

Fiora: Well, first off, we need to come out to you as polyamorous - both of us.

Melia's heart skipped a beat.

Melia, to herself:  _ (No… there is simply no way this is going where I think it is…) _

Melia: I see.

Fiora could tell Melia was taken aback. Shulk, meanwhile, remained oblivious.

Fiora: How about you, Melia? Are you by chance also polyam?

Melia: Y-yes, I am.

Both Shulk and Fiora smiled.

Shulk: Melia, would you like us to be your partners?

Melia: B-both of you!?

Fiora: Yes! It turns out that both of us fancy you, hee hee hee!

Melia: I- But- You- I- I- I…

Fiora: Oh Melia, it’s alright! We know your feelings for us! We’ve known for a while! Or at least, I did. Shulk was rather surprised when I told him you fancied us back…

Shulk ran his fingers through his hair and gave an embarrassed smile.

Melia: You… truly feel this way? You would both take me as your girlfriend?

Shulk: Of course!

Fiora: We would love to be a thruple together!

Melia: I… I love you both so much… I love you, and I would love to date you both!

Melia struggled through happy tears.

Fiora: We love you too Melia! You’re one of our dearest friends, we’ve cared about you so deeply for so long.

Shulk: That’s right! We love you! And… Melia, I’m sorry I was so oblivious to your feelings for so long. I never meant to push you away or ignore any hints, I just… I just find it hard to understand what people mean unless they say so explicitly.

Melia: It’s quite alright Shulk, I don’t blame you. I’m just so glad that it’s finally come to this! Shulk… Fiora… would you mind if we… hugged?

Fiora: Of course we can hug!

Shulk: Yeah!

Melia scooted over the blanket between Fiora and Shulk, her new girlfriend and boyfriend. Both her partners hugged her from opposite sides, encasing her in a warm, protective hug.

Shulk: I love you Melia.

Fiora: As do I.

Melia was embraced by her two true loves at long last.


End file.
